


idk what is wrong with us but here's a video of us at home

by cantonese



Series: rmd_dh98 + zeroxpaca [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Youtuber Donghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantonese/pseuds/cantonese
Summary: donghyun and youngmin show off their cozy home.





	idk what is wrong with us but here's a video of us at home

**Author's Note:**

> idk what came over me but heres some soff mxm content

Donghyun's face fills up the whole screen, his nose almost wiping against the lens of the camera he is holding. A few muffled conversation between him and another man can be heard before a series of laughing came bursting out of both of the males that were being recorded.

The video cuts to a title sequence before showing Donghyun picking up the camera on the table and showing only his neck and shoulders to the camera as they continue to talk for a bit before his whole face came into view.

"Hello, everyone! It's Remi's Dad, Donghyun. Welcome back to my channel!" Donghyun cheers to the camera, followed by another voice cheering as well.

"So guys, today's video will be a bit different. I'm not gonna be posting a new recording this time... But! I remember I made an entire IGTV video about how my boyfriend proposed..." Donghyun suddenly breaks into a teasing smile at the person behind the camera who nervously laughs and tells him not to stop there and make the viewers get the wrong idea.

"... He proposed an idea that we find an apartment and move in together. We were separated for a while when he moved back to Busan after graduating and we missed each other so, so much but now I'm really excited to update you guys on how this thing has been panning out! But first, let me show off my cute boyfriend! Hyung," Donghyun looks away from the camera and at the boy who pops in from the left of the screen to hold the younger's shoulders, pulling him into a short and sweet kiss.

"Meet my really loving boyfriend, Youngmin-hyung!" Donghyun leans in to nuzzle Youngmin's temple, the older returning his nudge by turning his face to him and giving him a longer and warmer kiss.

"God, I love him so much! Doesn't he look like a cute alpaca? Isn't he the cutest?" Youngmin retaliates by suggesting a viewer voting to see who's the cute one among the two.

"If you think Donghyun is the cute one, just click the info button up there and vote for 'cutie Kim Dongdong'. Remember not to vote for me!"

"Yah, you're the cutest, shut up! Vote for 'cute alpaca Nyoungminnie' if you think Youngmin-hyung is the cutest!"

The screen cuts and shows a laughing Youngmin running away from an embarrassed Donghyun who came chasing after him.

* * *

"Okay, so what you're seeing now is my office! This may be familiar to some as this is where I normally sing and do my recordings. Do you see the MIDI set over there? I recently got them installed and I think the shelves did a really good job in decreasing the clutter. Now there's Remi. Hello, Remi! Ah, and this drumpad was a gift from Youngminnie-hyung a few years ago. It wasn't even a special day then but he heard me mention it only once and then gave it to me on a random night. I love and cherish it so much I use it for every song I've made." Donghyun's finger slides through the used buttons on the drumpad that had Donghyun's name customized onto it.

He then turns the camera towards Youngmin who stood leaning against the doorframe, staring at his boyfriend with overflowing love leaking from his eyes.

"I'm still grateful till this day, hyung. I love you so much," Donghyun makes a grabby hand at the other.

"I love you too, babe," Donghyun moans in happiness off-screen, watching as the other male sends a flying kiss to him. He then rushes forward to hold his bigger hand to continue their house tour.

"There's like 3 other doors down the hall. One is to our shared room, another one is the toilet and the last one is the guest room because our friends always crash by and demand to stay a night but back then we only had the back-breaking couches," says Donghyun as he turns to make eye contact with a smiling Youngmin. The smile soon turns into a laugh as he thinks back to the times when they all complained about a backache after a night on each other's couch.

"Your couch was the shortest, Donghyunie. Our long bodies don't fit on that couch."

"It's not like your bed can fit us both either. At least when one wakes up with a backache, the other one sleeps well."

"Ah, so I guess I was the only one who was worried sick about your backache that I didn't get to sleep."

"Yah, that's not-"

"-it definitely is, oh my god. Kim Donghyun, how could you?" The two are laughing as Youngmin attacks the younger male with tickles, causing him to double over in a fit of giggles even with the camera in hand.

"C-camera, stop! The- HAHAHAHAH- CAMERA, hold-"

Youngmin snatches the camera up and out of Donghyun's hands, standing up to walk away from the younger who is still laughing on the floor. His cute smile fills the screen as he dips from the mess they created to the living room.

"Our living room! It's wide open and really cozy. And the TV is from my parents. They didn't provide one when we moved in but since Donghyunie loves watching Netflix so we had to have one in here. And the balcony! But it's too cold these days, I don't wanna open the door and let the cold in." The camera gets a round of tour through the living room before Youngmin goes down the hall to open one of the doors.

"Next up is the pride of the apartment, the main point, the most comfy place on earth, our safe haven - the shared bedroom." Youngmin turns the camera towards the opened door, showing a messy and comfortable-looking bed with a huge window on the other side of the wall. The wall on the inside had a few photo frames on it and beside it a tall shelf filled with books and decorations. 

"Our window is so big that if you stand outside you might accidentally catch us making love. But even if we do, we'll close the blinds... Can't let anyone else see Donghyunie's talents in bed." He says it quietly but if the viewers listened carefully, they would be able to make out the sentence. He then proceeds to show the camera around the cozy room.

"On this wall, we have the pictures we took. Most of them were from when we started dating in college. It was one of the wildest times in my whole life. I still remember how Donghyun just grabbed me by the collar and made out with me in front of everyone. We didn't start dating just yet, but that was the starting point. Oh my god, I think I'm blushing." Youngmin giggles to himself as he goes down memory lane, the photos from them hugging each other to holding hands to kissing in front of the camera framed and lined neatly on the wall.

"I'm not sure if Donghyunie's viewers know anything about me, but I'm a trash for reading. Donghyun hates it when I read because he complains that I'm too absorbed in my books sometimes. He loves me anyway, so he agreed to set up a nice shelf of books for me and in turn I'll have refrain myself from being zapped into the books too much." The screen shows a few lines of books, arranged according to color code and size. A few other framed photos of their family and friends stood on some of the emptier shelves.

"Here's our bed. Three words, I love it," Youngmin plops onto the bed just as Donghyun rushes in to slam himself onto him.

The video cuts and shows the abandoned camera filming Donghyun nuzzling and talking against Youngmin's neck while Youngmin had an arm over his shoulders, pulling him close. The conversation was muffled but he nods a few times at what the younger said and turns towards him, pressing a long and gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

"I love and cherish you too, Donghyunie," Youngmin uses his other hand to grasp the younger's chin, pressing his lips to the other's in a tender kiss. The younger moans softly, eyes falling close as he splays his fingers on Youngmin's chest and kissed him back.

Donghyun was attached to Youngmin like a koala when they toured the toilet, showing off their toothbrushes and Donghyun saying his is cuter compared to the other's to Youngmin teasing Donghyun about his selfcest moments alone in the toilet.

And when they close the door to their guest bedroom, which takes on a similar but more simplistic design of their shared bedroom, they both cheered loudly and went back to show off their kitchen.

"I love the island, though. Like we've always said we'd like to make out on the island back in our dorms but we never did because Sewoon hyung will dump us in the campus trash bay. We actually made out here a few times while we were moving in but that's actually TMI so I guess I'll go and shut up now." Youngmin laughs as the younger detaches himself from him to wander over to their snacks bar.

"I personally really love our snacks bar. All the snacks we love are there and since the mart is near, we can easily stock up. And it's also easier to sneak up on Donghyun like this since you won't be able to watch the door with your back facing it." The two laughs and argues about it before Donghyun turns off the camera and starts attacking Youngmin with kisses.

* * *

"I don't even know what happened but that was our apartment. Please like the video if you enjoyed it, leave a subscribe if you want to watch more contents like this or if you love watching me with Remi. I'll post about my new cover next week so be sure to light the bell icon up so you won't miss it! I'm not sure if these kinda contents are interesting but I think you guys will love Youngmin-hyung as much as I do. Do comment about what you guys think about this video and hopefully I'll get to see you guys soon."

Donghyun turns to Youngmin with hopeful eyes, and without exchanging any words, the elder male knows to lean in and kiss his boyfriend.

"Thank you for watching and till next time! I'm Remi's Dad, Donghyun!"

"And I'm his boyfriend, Youngmin!"

"Goodbye!"

"Thanks for watching!"

"I said that already. Keep up, hyung!"

"You did?"

"Yeah!"

 

 


End file.
